


The Broken Boyfriend

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Protective!Mickey, Worried Boyfriend, hurt!Ian, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is hurt and Mickey is upset.</p>
<p> <br/>This is a sort-of companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2709209">The Promise</a> in that they're opposite takes of a similar situation.<br/>(You do not need to read that before this, they do not reference each other and can be read in any order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Boyfriend

They lay side-by-side in the bed, both staring up at the ceiling. Ian waiting for the eventual outburst from Mickey.

Mickey was mad, no, he was _pissed_. The entire ride home from the hospital Mickey hadn't spoken a single word to him. Ian expected Mickey to yell and punch something as soon as they entered the apartment. Instead… nothing. Mickey stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Ian took a minute to steel himself before following the older boy into the bedroom. 

Mickey lay on the bed, jaw clenched.

_Yeah, he was definitely pissed._

Ian walked around the bed to lie on his side of it, being careful not to touch Mickey as he did so . He knew from experience that when Mickey was angry, he didn’t like to be touched. He lay his cast-covered wrist on his chest. 

He let the silence envelop them, knowing Mickey would have to be the one to break it. 

“What the _fuck_ , Ian?” Mickey practically shouted. “What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“I don’t- I…” he sighed, “Jason was showing off his new car, and he asked if I wanted a ride home. I didn't really think about it, I just said sure and then he was having some fun driving kinda fast on some of the side streets and then a cat ran out in front of us and he tried getting out of its way and he veered to the side and hit the telephone pole.” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, Mick. I promise I’ll never accept a ride from another guy again.” 

Ian knew how jealous Mickey got when other guys were involved, and this one had gotten Ian hurt. 

Mickey rolled his eyes angrily and grit his teeth. “Christ Ian, I’m not pissed that you got into some other guy’s car. I’m pissed that you were so fucking irresponsible.” 

“What?” he replies confused. 

“You’re the responsible one, the one that’s supposed to stop _me_ from doing stupid shit. And then you go and get into a car with that fucking idiot. You were the one that told me the reason he was getting a new car was that ‘small accident’ a few weeks ago, which if I remember correctly he got a DUI for.“ He looked over and glared at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry Mick, really.” He tried placating the older boy, “but it’s just a small fracture, it will heal in a few weeks and then I’ll be good as new.” He gave Mickey an apologetic smile.

Mickey sat up and faced the redhead, “Fuck Ian, it could have been so much worse.” 

“But it wasn't” he replied. 

“But it _could have been_ ” Mickey blinked back angry tears,“ Jesus Christ, Ian, I was so fucking scared.” He casts his eyes down to the bed, avoiding eye contact with the other boy. “If something happened to you, I- I don’t know what I’d do.” 

Ian sat up quickly and placed his hands on the sides of Mickey’s face, the cast on his right wrist scraping Mickey’s cheek. He looked into his eyes, forcing Mickey to make eye contact, “But I _am_ okay.” Ian kissed his boyfriend softly to make his point. He pulled back and placed his hands on Mickey’s knees, rubbing gently.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Mickey say after a short while. 

“Mick, it wasn't his fault. He was just trying not to hit the stupid cat.” 

“Don't matter to me.” 

“Mick…”

“Hey,” Mickey says angrily and points a finger at himself, “I get to hate the person that broke my boyfriend, okay?” Mickey doesn't use that word often, when he does it’s usually used in anger or jealousy, so Ian knows he’s serious about it now. 

“Okay, just... go easy on him, alright?” 

“Not making any promises.” He says as he lies back on the bed, pulling the redhead down to lay on top of him. "Let’s just go to sleep, okay?” 

“Okay, Mick.”

Mickey reaches up to turn the lamp off. He wraps his arm around the other boy, pulling him into a tight hug. He can feel Ian’s chest moving on top of his, feel every breath he takes.

_In and out, in and out._

“He’s okay,” he thinks to himself, “he’s okay.” He focuses on Ian’s breathing, feeling the tension from the day leaving his body with every inhale and exhale the other boy makes. 

_In and out, in and out._

He's okay.

_In and out, in and out._


End file.
